Everytime
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Kehidupannya berubah ketika dua kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima terdengar di telinganya. Nalu... RnR?


Every Time © Yoshino Tada

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC, AU, Lucy x Natsu.

Every Time ..

Chapter 1

'_Hampir setiap saat, waktuku aku habiskan bersamanya. Berlari-larian ke sana ke sini, tersenyum, dan tanpa kenal lelah kita berdua selalu bermain bersama-sama, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi di dalam batinku mengatakan 'Masa bodoh,' bersamanya selalu membuatku tersenyum dan itulah yang membuatku betah berada di sisinya, kala itu aku dan dia masih berumur 5 tahun, kita sangat dekat bahkan rumah kita pun berhadapan. Ya benar kita tetangga, orang tuanya adalah teman dekat orang tuaku, dan dengar-dengar suatu saat. Mereka akan menjodohkan kita jika kita sudah dewasa nanti, tapi sejak kejadian itu, dia berubah. Sekarang dia sangat tak acuh terhadapku, bahkan untuk berbicara denganku, dia merasa tidak mampu_.' Batin Lucy sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah kekasihnya, Natsu Dragnel.

_Tok tok tok.._

"Natsu-chan!? Aku masuk ya!" teriak Lucy dari luar rumah, gadis bersurai pirang itu berjalan mengendap masuk rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu. Di saat mengendap-endap, ternyata Natsu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dingin. "Hehehe," tawa kecil Lucy sambil memperlihatkan apa yang sekarang ia bawa. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua duduk di meja makan.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan makanan ini untukmu, makan ya. selagi hangat," ujar Lucy tersenyum manis kepada pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

Natsu hanya diam saja, tatapan bosannya terus menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Mau aku ambilkan? Mm baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," Lucy pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan peralatan makan yang seadanya, di dalam benaknya ia merasa aneh, ia melamun tanpa melihat piring yang diambilnya. Dan tanpa disadari suara pecahan piring terdengar oleh Natsu.

_PYARRR!_

Natsu bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. ia pun melihat pecahan piring di mana-mana dan sebagian pecahan itu mengenai kaki putih Lucy, hasilnya darah mengucur dari kulit kencangnya.

"Aduh sakit…" tutur Lucy mengerang kesakitan, dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi, sambil menahan rasa sakit itu, ia terduduk di lantai dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Huh?" Natsu tidak tinggal diam, ia pun mengangkat Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Lucy memerah menimbulkan kesan manis di pipinya. "Maaf deh,"

Natsu meletakkan Lucy di sofa, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk menutupi luka di kakimu."

_'Meskipun begitu, perhatiannya masih tidak berubah. Dia masih seperti Natsu yang dulu.'_

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali?" Natsu mengolesi luka-luka di kaki Lucy, "Aduhh. Bisa lakukan dengan pelan, nggak?"

"Aku sudah pelan. Lukamu saja yang perih. Sudah diam, ini semua kan juga salahmu, selalu ceroboh."

"Natsu! Mo!" grutu Lucy kesal sendiri. Natsu tak peduli dengan kejengkelan itu, ia masih membalut luka Lucy dengan perban seadanya. Tidak lupa perekat untuk merekatkan perban. "Lain kali. Hati-hati, ya udah kamu pulang aja, aku yang akan bereskan semuanya."

"Heh? Kenapa? Aku ingin membantu. Lagipula kita kan sepasang kekasih? Aku harus selalu ada untukmu."

Natsu melihat kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti ia tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Tapi ia sempatkan untuk tersenyum, untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri di dalam hati. Kekesalannya terhadap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Kau siapkan makan, aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk membereskan pecahan-pecahan itu."

"Okey!" jawab Lucy sumringah, gadis berparas cantik itu menyiapkan dan menata makan malam di meja makan untuk Natsu dan dirinya, sementara itu Natsu sibuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca, sampai ia teledor dan pecahan kaca itu menggores tangannya. Darah merah pekat pun mengucur dari sela-sela kulit dan Natsu menghentikan pendarahan kecil itu dengan menghisapnya.

"_cup."_

Lalu ia berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia duduk di kursi sisih lain, berhadapan dengan Lucy. Dan di meja makan itu telah tersaji berbagai macam makanan, yang siap untuk memanjakan perut mereka berdua. Bisa dibilang makanan yang dibawa oleh Lucy itu adalah makanan mewah, itu wajar saja karena Lucy anak orang yang kaya raya.

Satu suapan telah masuk ke dalam mulut Natsu, "Bagaimana enak kan?"

Natsu mengangguk. pemuda itu melanjutkan santap malamnya tanpa menghiraukan hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Terus menerus sampai makanan yang dipiringnya telah habis, bersamaan dengan itu Lucy juga menghela napas karena kekenyangan.

"Kenyangnya.."

"Hmm."

Lucy bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Natsu, lalu tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher Natsu dengan wajah memelas seperti meminta perhatian. "Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dingin.

"Kenapa kau selalu dingin terhadapku, Natsu?"

"Mungkin, hanya perasaanmu saja. aku masih seperti biasanya." tutur Natsu. Dan disaat itu juga Lucy memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah Natsu. Satu kecupan itu mendarat manis ke bibir Natsu, dan setelah mencium Natsu, Lucy berlari keluar rumah.

Lucy berlari menuju rumahnya, dan air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. tetesan air mata itu mengalir deras membanjiri pipinya.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, ia telah tiba di rumahnya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk yang ada di kamarnya, seketika itu sekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh bantal dan guling. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dan ia teringat kejadian yang menimpa Natsu. Yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, termasuk sikap Natsu.

3 tahun yang lalu, disaat badai sedang menghujani kota tempat di mana Natsu dan Lucy tinggal. Dalam perjalanan pulang ayah dan ibu Natsu mengalami kecelakaan, dan kabar itu langsung dikonfirmasi oleh orang tua Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar itu merasa sedih. Dia sangat kasihan terhadap nasib Natsu ke depannya. dan dengan lembut, ibu Lucy menghampiri Natsu di rumahnya.

"Natsu-chan?"

Natsu membuka pintu rumah. "Ehh.. kenapa ibu Lucy di sini? Ayo masuk. Di luar hujan lebat _lho"_

"Ibu di sini saja. ada berita duka yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, Natsu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik dan tetap tenang ya?" mata ibu Lucy berkaca-kaca. teringat akan kenangan indah ibu dan ayah Natsu, dan ketika wanita itu melihat tatapan polos Natsu, ia merasa sedih.

"Memang berita apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Dengar baik-baik ya. tetap tenang,"

"Apa beritanya? Cepat ceritakan.."

"Ibu dan Ayahmu mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka meninggal dunia.."

Natsu terdiam seribu bahasa. Air mata penuh pilu tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya, seakan-akan tidak percaya akan kenyataan itu.

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Tenang Natsu-chan."

"Kau bohong kan! tidak mungkin ibu dan ayahku meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau pasti bohong!"

Tubuh Natsu menerima dekapan hangat dari wanita bersurai pirang itu, berharap pelukan itu akan memberikan ketenangan untuk sementara waktu. "Tidak- ibu ayah! Hiksss hiksss."

Sudah tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu. dan sekarang Natsu hidup sendirian, harta-harta orang tuanya perlahan habis, ia gunakan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

**Rumah Natsu.**

Natsu masih terhenyak di kursi, ia menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dicium oleh kekasihnya. Tapi ia terlihat biasa saja. ketika berbicara masa lalu, semua itu akan menjawab perasaan yang sekarang ada di hatinya. Semua itu akan dijawab dengan pasti.

"_Perhatian bodohmu.. tidak akan pernah sanggup merubah takdir, kau dan aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.." _

**To be continue **

Terima kasih sudah membaca… sempat beberapa detik untuk mereview ya… ^^


End file.
